We propose that the formal discipline of personalized decision analysis (PDA) can be adapted to teach middle schoolers to make better everyday decisions; with immediate bearing on their health and personal welfare and later as adults on their professional effectiveness and citizenship. Phase I shows that: young adolescents, both disadvantaged and favored, can absorb PDA concepts--often eagerly; middle school administrators and teachers are prepared to host pilot programs within established courses: regular teachers can teach 12-15 year olds to use PDA software. Phase II will establish whether: a core course of 6-8 sessions can be successfully taught within a variety of conventional middle school courses; the practical value of this training can be validated; currently certified teachers can be trained to teach the material; schools and school systems will adopt it on a regular basis. The research will involve: pilot courses at two identified schools; research on subject matter and pedagogy,including software, workshops for professionals in the field and an edited book; field evaluation of relevant British experience. The P.I. is a teacher/researcher/practitioner of PDA, supported by specialists in the psychology of thinking, child development and related fields.